bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty
"Beauty" was a Le-Matoran on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography "Beauty" was once a handsome, well-formed Matoran with custom-made armor who came to Angelus Nui at some point in his life. He became friends with Magis, both of them using beauty as a way to get ahead in life. "Beauty" started to admire trees and the beauty in them. He tried to impart Magis with this same admiration, but Magis never found the same beauty. As Magis was leaving on this instance, a Kuma-Nui attacked, so Magis tried to save his friend, but it was in vain. Lewin and Gaila soon arrived and saved "Beauty" and Magis from the Rahi, using a storm to kill the Rahi, saving the two Matoran. "Beauty" wasn't able to impart the beliefs he wanted, but the arrival of the Toa imparted another belief on Magis. Magis left the island at some point, causing "Beauty" to be alone. Over the years, his armor became worn and damaged, and he felt decrepit. ''Sanctus Epitaph At some point during 998 A.G.C., ''"Beauty" was going down the streets of Angelus Nui when he fell from his damage and tripped into a hole. He began to notice people passing him by as if he were trash, as if he didn't deserve help in getting up. He began to feel enraged, and that rage drew someone to him who gave him a Corps Stone. He took the Stone because it felt warm, and embraced it, allowing it to sink into his body and transform him into his handsome form. Due to his handsome form, he gained an axe in place of his walking stick in order to help him feed the innate desire to kill, believing that only by killing could he retain his youthful appearance. He ended up near the Toa Angelus, and when they felt something off about him, he grabbed an unaware Ga-Matoran, holding her hostage. He was about to kill her, and then ranted about beauty to Toa Tala, and his new scarf that he wore with the pride, that "Beauty" held in his own appearance. As Tala tried to talk him down, "Beauty" got hostile, and was about to murder Eiran to retain his youth, but lost his living shield in the process. Toa Thete was forced to use his firearm to kill "Beauty" in order to save Eiran's life. Abilities & Traits "Beauty" was a very vain person, someone who believed in beauty above all else. He was always fairly young, but due to the wear on his armor he appeared much older, and received no respect, for some reason, despite his looking like he needed help. Upon utilizing the Corps Stone, he became more sadistic and hostile. For some reason, use of the Corps Stone didn't transform "Beauty" into a Corps Niveau Un Toa, but rather, it reverted him into his undamaged form. Mask & Tools "Beauty" wore a powerless Kanohi Mahiki, Great Mask of Illusion, and usually carried a walking stick, which became an axe upon his transformation. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''The Dystopian Island (Flashback Only)'' Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Mahiki Wearers Category:Koji